


Part of the Band

by NixKat



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Gen, Pizza, Snow Day, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: Ken's bandmates finally get around to asking what's up with him and his boyfriend.





	

Aliens came out to the general human public in the spring. It didn’t take long for the band to figure out that his giant bottomless pit of a boyfriend that hung out with his superhero cousin and had superpowers himself was probably not human. Very quickly after that reasoning they wondered if Ken himself was human. Given that both his sister and his close cousin had superpowers and his boyfriend too. And his habit of acting weird once a month and disappearing completely for several weeks around Christmas… well there had to be some reason for it? Not to mention his weird allergy to certain metals.

In the winter Bill’s girlfriend Dymphna asked for Kevin’s autograph and whether he was an alien or a mutant or a magical being. Before Ken could deflect the question, his boyfriend answered that he was a mutant alien. Then he took a tenth slice of the extra large meat lover’s pizza. 

“Kevin Ethan!” The younger teen shrugged his boyfriend’s incredulous voice. Really, the band and the girls, Dymphna and her ‘blood’ sister Mina who was dating D’tron, were pretty chill. Chill enough to be funding this little musical group. Made sense for them to want to know if there were potential issues with an investment. Kev raised an eyebrow at the exchange of money between the drummer and his girlfriend.

“Ken, Dymph and Mina are vampires and they’re paying for all this.” Kevin defended around a mouth full of half chewed pizza. Ken still shot him a look. The younger teen rolled his dark eyes. “Not like they probably haven’t seen me fight on tv before with the way Harangue covers shit.”

“Sanguivores,” Mina corrected as she drank her dinner from a Nightmare Before Christmas themed tumbler. He didn’t ask where the girls got their blood from but given it wasn’t coming from Ken or any of his friends, he decided not to stick his nose into their business. ‘Sides it wasn’t like he wasn’t a predator too. “Very different from nosferatu. Thank you very much.”

From the window where she watched the snow fall Dymphna said, “We’re pretty sure that Kenny is some kind of werewolf, my personal bet is Hound of God but Bill thinks hereditary Irish. For you Mr. Levin it was either superhero fare like mutant or alien or something weird like dragon or demon. Certainly not human, not with that kinda metabolism.” 

Ken asked self consciously. “And not being… completely human… that’s ok?”

Bill’s head tilted back and he made a face. “Dude it’s the 21st century and you’re the best basest we know. Kev’s a darn good repair man too. Wassit matter if you’re human or not, you’re still our bros.”

The statement was seconded by D’tron and Quinn who was raring to get out and into the snow before anyone else on campus did. Ken gave a small laugh or relief and leaned into Kevin’s side. Kev patted his boyfriend’s thigh in reassurance.

The snow piled up outside the dorm and Quinn had the lost patience for everyone to finish dinner and he lept out of the door face first into the snow. Dymphna and Bill followed suit more gracefully. Mina took her tumbler with her and muttered something about making a real snow cone. D’tron stalled at the door and looked back at the couple.

“Are y’all coming or are y’all gonna make out on the couch again?”

In response Ken plopped a sloppy kiss on Kevin’s grease covered lips.

“Right. See y’all later.”


End file.
